Whole Lotta history
by Ally-123
Summary: John Cena has broke the heart of Chelsea to many times. Watch her struggle loads.


**Chelsea's P.O.V **

I was sitting on a bench in the park thinking of my past. I had been through so much that you could write a whole book about it. Most of my past was agonising. I lost the love of my life to someone else twice.

I looked up to see Randy and his girlfriend Julie pushing there buggy with there beautiful baby girl inside.

They were lucky. I once had what they had, but I ruined it. Randy and I both lost someone special to us. I lost John and he lost Megan but lucky for him, he found love again. I was still to scared of getting hurt again to love.

Me and Randy both lost touch with Megan and John. And were still hurting.

I am quite lonely but I still have my baby girl, well she's 3 years old. Her name is Hannah. Hannah is a rape baby. I live with my cousin's, Matt and Jeff Hardy. They help me look after her. Right now they are baby sitting for me.

I decided to take a walk after seeing John on the TV with his girlfriend. I'm still not over John. It has been a year now. I sob every night in my pillow for the same reason.

I wonder if he thinks about me? I sure think about him. I miss him but I wouldn't take him back. After all he put me through. He cost me so much love. It Hurt, it still hurts.

My past always reminds my of that song Whole lotta history by girls aloud.

**I can't talk, I've got the wrong way  
Looking up what's falling down, yeah  
I can't talk I've gone back the wrong way  
What is the use in what I say?**

I hear myself complain so I can do it again  
Do it again  
I give myself the blame so I get back up again  
Get out of the rain

Baby, I miss you, so tell me  
Is she really that beautiful? Whoa  
Each time she's kissed you, tell me  
Is it that really that good for you?

Does she love you like I never could?  
Hold you tender tell you everything's good? Whoa  
Would she hurt you? Cos I never could  
Does she hold your body tight all night baby?

I'm talking bout a whole lotta history  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I've fallen all around when you miss me  
I don't know what to do so tell me baby

Hello, did you call me?  
I thought it didn't matter that you're gone  
And I know, end of story  
Now there's nothing but a shadow where my heart shone

I'm damned if I do and I'm damned and if I don't  
But you cost me so much love, yeah  
So finally I just decided to go  
I know I've had enough, so tell me that you're not alone

I'm talking bout a whole lotta history  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I've fallen all around when you miss me  
I don't know what to do so tell me baby

I'm talking bout a whole lotta history  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I've fallen all around when you miss me  
I don't know what to do so tell me baby

And it keeps me spinning  
And controls what happens to Monday, to Monday  
And it might sound crazy  
But your voice still leaves me all funky, all funky

And it keeps me spinning  
And controls what happens to Monday, to Monday  
And it might sound crazy  
But your voice still leaves me all funky, all funky

I buried my head in my hands as I felt an extra weight being put onto the bench. I turned my head to see a lady in her 60's I think sitting next to me.

" Hi, I'm Mrs Jones" she said with a gentle voice

" I'm Chelsea, Mrs Jones?" I replied confused

" Yes I'm a teacher all the children call me Mrs Jones"

" you look troubled dear" Mrs Jones said to me

" Yeah I've been through a lot" I said pulling my fingers through my hair.

" Wanna talk about it? Miss Jones asked

" I don't think you want to hear about my problems" I whispered

" I have time to listen to anybody's problems, start from the top" she said

I sighed

" It's a really long story"

" I have time" she replied

" Are you sure? I asked

She nodded I sighed.

"Well It all happened 2 years ago" I started

**2 Years ago**

I stood in the elevator with Matt. Jeff was looking after Hannah. Me and Matt just came back from the town. We were picking baby clothes up for Hannah. It was silent in the evaluator and it reminded of how I was after John broke up with me for another girl.

Flash back

" _Hey baby" I said walking up to him _

" _hi…" he replied looking down_

" _What's wrong? I asked _

" _It's umm you know stuff" before he got interrupted._

_A blonde skinny woman walked into my house._

" _Hey baby, are you finished with your ex girlfriend?" she asked him_

_I thought for a minute._

" _Ex? Girlfriend?" I said Offended fighting the tears._

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out this ways" he said I tried to be strong but I couldn't._

_He touched my hand but I snapped him off._

_I turned away as his NEW! Girlfriend pulled him away. Tears scrolled down my face. He turned back to me._

" _Bye chelly" he whispered_

_I couldn't believe he was gone._

_End Flashback_

After he broke up with me I went on a diet. I thought that was the reason he broke up with me because his new girlfriend was skinny. I didn't think I wanted him back but I wanted a change. A change of men who go after other woman. I'm sick of it. I lost quite a few pounds which I was quite proud of. I then got a boob Job, but I regret it because I still blame getting the boob job the reason that I got raped.

I don't regret having Hannah. After that experience she was the best thing that was in my life. I haven't seen john in a year since I got raped so Hannah is one. She does speak quite well for a one year old.

I changed my hair style but only a bit. I used to have only blonde long hair now I have black tips as well as just blonde .I looked a million times better then I did. I hoped if John ever saw me again that he would regret what he did.

But I regret hoping that because he's just walked in with that skinny blonde girl. He gasped as he looks at me. I just look away. I wish this elevator would hurry up. I can feel john's eyes on me.

" Chelly.." I heard him whisper

I turned my head completely away from him. I wasn't going to talk to him. After all he did to me.

I heard the skinny bitch woman whisper something into john's ear that made him smile, I think It was about me. As soon as our floor came I tried to get out but john grabbed my hand.

" _We need to talk" _he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. But matt stop me from leaving but he went out himself. The girl john was with went out to so it was just me and him.

" You look great" he said I ignored him.

" Why haven't you called me? Why haven't you spoken to me in a year?" he asked

" That was stupid question, why do you think? I mean you broke my heart and you expect me to run back into your arms and forgive you?" I yelled at him

He sighed.

" Well think again" I screamed

" I didn't mean for it to happen" he started

" Yeah well it happened" I whispered turning away as the tear flowed down my cheek.

" I still love you.." he whispered

"There you go again! Stop playing with my emotions" I yelled as the elevator door opened. I ran out. John tried to but the doors closed on him. I took the stairs to my room. And tried to hide the tears from Hannah.

She was on Matt's lap and giggling. I smiled at my baby girl. I loved her more then anything. I don't want John back in my life to make it worse.

**So what do you think? Please review**


End file.
